


Bloom Just For You

by gothwoozi



Series: I Die Every Night With You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, i petition for more first time fics where the characters actually act like virgins, i think this can be read separately from love jihoon???, i've made this as real as it can possibly get for two dudes with little to no experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothwoozi/pseuds/gothwoozi
Summary: Jihoon has had a boyfriend for the past year now. Every time he thinks their make-out sessions are going to go a little farther than usual, they always abruptly end at the hands of Soonyoung.This was almost one of those times.ora continuation of "Love, Jihoon" where Jihoon and Soonyoung have sex for the first time.





	Bloom Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You have unlocked the bonus chapter!
> 
> This series got a lot more attention than I ever expected it to. So, thank you so much to everyone who supported me! I hope you enjoy this. Title is from "Bloom" by Troye Sivan, because it is a very appropriate song for this fic. The series title is from "My My My" by Troye Sivan as well. My twitter is @gothsoonhoon if you want to see fic ideas and soonhoon content from me.

Most people lose their virginity right off the bat when they go to college—or at least that’s what Jihoon always thought. Western movies and television tricked him into thinking he was supposed to go to a party his first week of college and poof! His virginity would suddenly disappear from existence!

Jihoon had been in college for two years, and disappointingly—yet unsurprising—he was still a virgin. 

He never had a hot guy randomly make a pass at him at a frat party. Those kinds of things, seemingly, only happened between heterosexuals.

But, he's had a boyfriend for the past year now. Though, every time he thinks their make-out sessions are going to go a little farther than usual, they always abruptly end at the hands of Soonyoung.

This was _almost_ one of those times. 

As per usual when his roommate was gone, Jihoon was lying on his bed with Soonyoung draped over him—the other mildly kissing him as if he afraid Jihoon was going to shatter like glass. Soonyoung’s fingers wandered into Jihoon’s pants, but it could hardly be considered a handjob. It was more like light grazing, so Jihoon got a slight taste of the one thing he couldn't have.

Jihoon broke the kiss and glared up at Soonyoung. “Do you not want to have sex with me or something?” Jihoon demanded, yanking Soonyoung’s hand out of his jeans. “You always get me bothered and then you never finish the job!”

Soonyoung stared as his boyfriend, very confused for a moment. When he spoke, it was very quiet, as if someone other than Jihoon might hear it. 

“I just…didn’t want you to feel pressured,” Soonyoung explained, hanging his head in shame for no good reason. Jihoon was the wrong one in this interaction for snapping at him. “I _know_ you’ve never done this before, and I didn’t want to do anything till you were ready.”

“I’ve been ready for months,” Jihoon hissed, dragging Soonyoung’s body back on top of him. “You could’ve just asked.”

“I guess I could have,” the other huffed out a laugh which was immediately interrupted by a quiet moan when Jihoon pulled him back into a kiss. Suddenly, Jihoon’s hands were guiding Soonyoung’s hands down the outline of his body to his hips.

“I’m definitely not going to break if you touch me, Soonyoung,” Jihoon reassured, removing his hands to allow the other to do as he pleased. With that, Soonyoung grew a little bolder, doing what he had only been able to dream of for the past two years. Ever since they met through a partner assignment, Soonyoung had loved Jihoon so much. There was a time when he wasn’t even sure he would be able to be with Jihoon, yet here he was, looming over a very open and vulnerable Jihoon.

So, Soonyoung traced his fingers along the edge of Jihoon’s jeans, landing at his button and zipper. Slowly, he unzipped and unbuttoned the other’s jeans, then slid the material down Jihoon’s thighs. As Soonyoung slipped his fingertips into the elastic of Jihoon’s boxers, he muttered, “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Yes, dummy!” Jihoon huffed impatiently. “Take my pants off already!”

“You sure are demanding,” Soonyoung mumbled under his breath, not expecting the other to catch it.

But, he did.

“I don’t know why you expected anything less,” Jihoon shivered as his underwear finally came off, exposing his semi-hard cock to the air-conditioned room. “You’ve known me for what? Two years?”

“Best two years of my life!” Soonyoung exclaimed very sincerely, making Jihoon’s heart flutter. Even after all he put Soonyoung through, the other still cared about him for some reason. But, he would be lying if he said he didn’t care about Soonyoung just as much. Their personalities complemented each other well, and Jihoon would not have the courage to embrace his own sexuality without him. 

After responding with a soft “me too,” Jihoon asked, “You’ve done this before, right?" 

For a moment, Soonyoung sucks in a breath and purses his lips, finding the best way to phrase what he was planning to say. “With a girl—yes,” Soonyoung explained. “With a guy—no. This’ll be a whole new experience for the both of us!”

College was supposed to be full of new experiences.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Jihoon sighed heavily, a hint of worry tinting his voice. His fingers nervously wrung and fidgeted with the cloth of Soonyoung’s t-shirt.

“I have a vague idea,” Soonyoung answered sheepishly and honestly. Then, very gently, he told Jihoon, “If you don’t like it, I’ll immediately stop. We’ll go play Overwatch and try again later.”

Jihoon couldn't disagree with that logic, so he meekly nodded his head in understanding and relaxed against the bed again. All his inner fears had no real basis because he knew Soonyoung would never continue with something he was uncomfortable with.

“May I?” Soonyoung asked, fiddling with the hem of Jihoon’s t-shirt. Without further explanation, Jihoon understood the meaning behind Soonyoung's question and nodded his head in affirmation. Not a second after, Soonyoung was peeling the other’s shirt off. 

It was definitely not the first time he had seen Jihoon without clothes, but it had never been in _this context_. Soonyoung swallowed thickly, feeling his cock twitch slightly in his jeans. He was not a virgin, so why was he so nervous when he was with Jihoon? He could feel his palms sweating and his heartbeat pulsing in his ears.

 _What if I fuck this up?_ Soonyoung wondered, unable to take his eyes off his boyfriend.

“Well,” Jihoon bit, feeling self-conscious under Soonyoung’s attentive gaze. He weakly attempted to cover himself with his arms. “Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to do something?”

Soonyoung shook himself out of his stupor, experimentally caressing the flesh of Jihoon’s thighs in wonderment. How were they so soft and smooth?

“I don’t know how I was so lucky to have met you,” Soonyoung confessed, fingers creeping up Jihoon’s inner thigh towards his crotch. Soonyoung’s light touches caused Jihoon to gasp then suck in a shaky breath. “Maybe, I’m too young to understand love, but I’m pretty sure what I feel for you is love.”

Normally, Jihoon was so closed off to the world, but it was _different_ with Soonyoung. Those aspects of his personality he built up around himself to stay protected from the world weren't there when he was alone with Soonyoung. When they were together, Jihoon was in his purest and truest form.

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung’s free hand, not fearing any consequences, and mumbled “I love you too, idiot.”

Without hesitation, Soonyoung dove in and pulled Jihoon in for a heated kiss, which the other immediately returned, carding his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair. In the middle of it all, Soonyoung’s hand finally moved to Jihoon’s cock, gently grasping and stroking. When Jihoon let out a low whimper against his lips, Soonyoung knew he was completely _fucked_.

“Do you have lube?” Soonyoung asked, continuing his ministrations on Jihoon who was coming apart at the seams. His breathing was already ragged, his back already slightly arched, and his thighs already trembling. Pride swelled in Soonyoung’s gut because this was all _his doing_. Nobody else got to see Jihoon this way or make him feel this way. He was pretty sure he could get high off of hearing Jihoon’s soft moans.

“In the drawer,” Jihoon shuddered, pointing to his bedside table. Soonyoung pulled it out and quirked his eyebrow when he saw the tube was half empty. The look on his boyfriend’s face prompted a well-deserved eye roll from Jihoon.

“I _do_ masturbate, you know?” Jihoon snapped with no real bite, snatching the lube from Soonyoung’s hands. “Do I need to give you a lesson on fingering?”

“Yeah, you might have to,” Soonyoung admitted, glancing from the lube to Jihoon’s ass in fascination. “Do you ever think of me when you’re…” he coughs a little bit. “You know?”

“Fingering myself?” Jihoon asked, astonished at Soonyoung’s awkwardness. It was hard to believe Jihoon was the naked virgin in this situation. His tone suddenly turned very sarcastic. “No. I never think of you. Every single time I’m thinking of Taemin from SHINee.” 

“Wow, me too!” Soonyoung played along, feeling less reluctant about the position they were both in. “We must be soulmates, Jihoonie!” 

In mock annoyance, Jihoon pinches the top ridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut. “Let me show you how it’s done,” he sighed, grabbing his boyfriend’s wrist. With his free hand, he popped the cap of the lube open. He motioned for Soonyoung to give him his hand, then poured a generous amount of lube onto his boyfriend’s fingertips.

“It’s not rocket science, Soonyoung,” Jihoon clarified, too distracted by showing Soonyoung how to warm up the lube to notice the way he was staring at him. After two years, he was still staring at Jihoon as if he was the moon in the night sky.

In complete adoration, Soonyoung could only watch as Jihoon guided his hand to his ass. Soonyoung’s fingers brushed against his hole, and a shiver wracked through Jihoon’s body at the contact.

“You’re gonna start with one finger, ok?” Jihoon directed, watching the other very closely now. So, Soonyoung followed as instructed and pushed his index finger in very hesitant. The intrusion was definitely a lot different than when Jihoon did it on his own, but Soonyoung’s fingers are more slender than his. After a moment, Jihoon signaled the other to move the lone finger. Soonyoung did so very gently, staring at Jihoon’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“Is this alright?” Soonyoung questioned in a concerned tone.

“It’s great, Soonyoung,” Jihoon moaned out lowly. Precum began to bead at the slit of his cock, and Soonyoung took it in one hand, Jihoon’s hand in his other. Just as they intertwined their fingers, Soonyoung crooked his finger in _just the right way_ , and Jihoon let out a loud gasp. “Just keep doing _exactly that_.”

Complying to his boyfriend’s wishes, Soonyoung continued to rub the same spot. At the sight of his boyfriend trembling underneath him, Soonyoung’s cock suddenly felt very trapped in his jeans. 

“You can add another one,” Jihoon breathed shakily, eyes screwed shut and arm slung over his face. He wasn't sure how his body would react if he could see Soonyoung’s expression. When Soonyoung caught on and began scissoring after adding a second finger, and Jihoon was done for. The only thought that came to Jihoon was Soonyoung, _Soonyoung, Soonyoung_ —the way he smelled, the way he sounded at the sight of Jihoon, the way his fingers felt.

“I’m ready,” Jihoon sighed heavily, after a few more moments. The other extracted his fingers, causing Jihoon to slightly whine at the empty feeling. It became apparent to the both of them that Soonyoung was wearing far too many clothes, so Jihoon helped undo his pants as Soonyoung shucked his shirt off. Teamwork!

Finally, Soonyoung put his hands over Jihoon’s as they slid the material off. Then, they sat awkwardly on the bed, naked, staring at each other. A blanket of tense silence surrounded them, the only sound in the room being the motor of the fan in the corner. This kind of scenario wasn’t something Jihoon could have dreamed of when he first arrived in Seoul. If someone had told him in high school he would have a loyal, doting boyfriend in college, he would have shrugged them off and told them, “maybe in my dreams.”

Breaking the silence, Soonyoung cleared his throat, staring at Jihoon’s face so his eyes wouldn’t linger on the other’s body for too long. “Do you have…condoms?” He seemed so embarrassed to ask, and Jihoon found it adorable—dumb, but adorable.

Jihoon thought for a moment. Personally, he didn't have any, but there might be some in the bedside table belonging to his roommate, Seungcheol. Jihoon really didn’t want to go digging through Seungcheol’s things—not because he respected his privacy or anything, but because he feared he might have to bleach his eyes after seeing whatever he might find in there.

“Not really,” Jihoon answers sheepishly, feeling embarrassed himself at his lack of preparation.

Soonyoung looked very thoughtful for a moment, chewing on his bottom as if he wasn’t sure if he should voice the idea that popped into his head. Impatient, Jihoon gave Soonyoung a soft kick to the thigh. It was more like a nudge than anything else.

“We could…” Soonyoung began with reluctance, his voice somewhat wavering. He couldn't even look Jihoon in the eye as he spoke, instead keeping his gaze trained on some socks on the floor. “Not use one? It should be safe if we’re both clean, right? Well, I am.”

It was a lot of trust Jihoon wouldn’t place on anybody else other than Soonyoung. “You were literally my first kiss, so it’s pretty safe to say I am too,” Jihoon answered, smiling reassuringly at Soonyoung. He was supposed to be the nervous one in this situation, so why did Soonyoung look like his soul was going to leave his body at any moment? 

With Jihoon’s silent persuasion, Soonyoung pulled the other into a kiss which was initially nothing more than a peck of the lips. When Jihoon sighed heavily through his nose, he took it as a sign to deepen the kiss. He carded his fingers through Jihoon’s hair, and in return, Jihoon gripped Soonyoung's thighs in front of him. All the tension bled from the both of them as Jihoon’s back got closer and closer to the sheets. Jihoon spread his legs, inviting Soonyoung to nestle in between them. Not being able to ignore the provocation, Soonyoung’s hips slot into Jihoon’s parted thighs. 

“Lube,” Jihoon whined when their cocks brush against each other. More than happy to comply, Soonyoung fumbled with the long-forgotten tube laying on the bed. With trembling fingers, he popped the cap open, yet again, and poured a liberal amount over his cock. Soonyoung may have no experience with men, but at least he knew lube was the most important ingredient. 

After watching Soonyoung spread the lube with strokes of his hand, Jihoon swallowed thickly, realizing _this was it_. This was possibly the most vulnerable Jihoon could ever get, and it was about to be with Soonyoung. As a matter of fact, Jihoon would not like to have it any other way.

“And, you’re like…super-duper sure about this, right?” Soonyoung asked, repositioning himself in between the other’s thighs. The blunt head of Soonyoung’s cock suddenly rested against his hole.

“Yes, dumbass!” Jihoon snapped, breath hitching when he felt the other against him.

“Tell me if you don’t like it or it hurts, alright?” Soonyoung expressed with worry and slowly began pushing in. The sting of fingers could never compare to the sting of a full-sized dick, and that fact hit Jihoon like a lightning bolt. In discomfort, he winced slightly and Soonyoung immediately stopped pushing halfway in.

“Does it hurt? Do I need to pull out? Oh god, I’m so sorry,” the other rushed frantically, holding himself very steady so as not to cause Jihoon any pain. The combination of strange pressure in his ass and Soonyoung’s panic elicited an eye roll from Jihoon, as he playfully smacked the other on the shoulder.

“It feels really fucking _weird_ , but I’ll be fine,” Jihoon claimed, wrapping his legs around Soonyoung’s waist to pull him closer and trap him from trying to escape. “So, I swear to god, Kwon Soonyoung. If you stop, I will wreak havoc on you and everything you love.”

So, Soonyoung pushed in until he bottomed out, gripping Jihoon’s hips hard enough to bruise. It was so tight and warm Soonyoung had to use every bit of restraint from making any unwanted movements. After a few moments to adjust, Jihoon signaled the other to move. His movements were just very slight rocking back and forth of the hips at first. The slowness of it started to drive Jihoon crazy.

“You can go faster, you know?” he huffed restlessly, which dissolved into a groan as Soonyoung took the bait to Jihoon’s goading. His hips picked up speed, and he buried his face into Jihoon’s neck. He was too embarrassed to let Jihoon see how red his face was.

Then, Jihoon grabbed one of Soonyoung’s hands, guiding it to his neglected cock in between them. When Soonyoung began stroking, all pain melted into pleasure and the sting had largely subsided. Growing braver, Soonyoung left lingering kisses on Jihoon’s neck. The tenderness of his actions alone was enough to make Jihoon’s toes curl.

As the seconds passed, the thrusting became less awkward and messy and more rhythmic and concise. Every time Jihoon heard the other groan above him, he felt his heart in his throat. Suddenly, Soonyoung swiped his thumb over the head of Jihoon’s cock, slightly digging his thumb into the slit as he went.

In what seemed to be a one-time occurrence, the head of Soonyoung’s cock brushed against what must have been Jihoon’s prostate, evoking a loud moan. He whimpered loudly as Soonyoung tried and failed to find the same spot. However, Soonyoung’s hand and the rocking of hips were enough, as Jihoon felt his fast approaching orgasm. He wrung one hand into the sheets and the other into Soonyoung’s hair. When the grip of Jihoon’s legs around his waist tightened, Soonyoung was silently aware of the meaning behind this action. He quickened the pace of his hips in response, burying his face in Jihoon’s neck again.

“Hey, guess what?” Soonyoung panted against his ear. The hot breath on his skin caused Jihoon to prickle, and his back subconsciously arched for easier access.

“What, Soonyoung?” Jihoon managed with a whine, screwing his eyes shut as he prepared for his impending orgasm.

“You’re cute, and I love you,” Soonyoung uttered, placing a little kiss on Jihoon’s nose. Jihoon wasn't sure why, but it drove him to the edge. Finally, he came, splattering in between their stomachs. Soonyoung followed shortly after.

For a moment, they lay like that, breathing heavily and trying to regain their wits. When Jihoon came back to earth, he shoved Soonyoung off of him.

“You are so heavy,” he groaned, then looked down and assessed the mess they’ve caused. It wasn't as bad as it potentially could have been.

Soonyoung got up and crossed the room to Jihoon’s desk, grabbing a handful of tissues. When he can back, he carefully wiped the mess off of Jihoon first.

“Why were you so nervous?” Jihoon wondered out loud as Soonyoung took his turn to clean himself up. “I mean… You’ve done this before. I don’t know why you were so awkward about it.”

“Correction,” Soonyoung mockingly scolded, discarding the tissues into Jihoon’s trash bin. “I’ve only done this once, and it was a sloppy hook-up with a girl at a party when I was a freshman— _way_ before I even met you. It’s totally different when you’re doing with someone you _actually_ care about. Not to mention, you’re so defensive and untrusting sometimes. I get worried I’ll make a wrong move, and you’ll disappear on me again.”

Hot guilt welled its way into Jihoon’s throat for making Soonyoung feel that way. In this past, he wasn’t very mature about dealing with his feelings, so Soonyoung developed his own anxieties because of that.

“I’m not going anywhere for the foreseeable future,” Jihoon reassured, grabbing Soonyoung’s hand. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve acted in the past. You don’t need to worry anymore. I’ll always be here.”

Just as Soonyoung was about to lean in for a kiss, there was a loud pounding on the door.

“Hey!” a voice called and they both immediately recognized it as Seungcheol. “I know you two are probably doing the nasty, but I just want to remind you to wear protection and clean up your mess. And, I swear to god! If you do _anything_ on my bed, I’m making you pay to have my sheets cleaned. I’m going to the library now.”

As they heard footsteps receding down the hall, Jihoon buried his face into his pillow and groaned loudly. Leave it to Big Brother Seungcheol to ruin the mood!

“It’s a little too late for protection now,” Soonyoung chuckled, looking for his discarded boxers. He found them and Jihoon’s in the process. As they both put them on, Soonyoung asked, “Do you want to take a shower, then come back to cuddle and watch movies? 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Jihoon muttered, finally pulling Soonyoung in for that kiss which was so rudely interrupted.

Earlier, he meant every single word he said. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even _see_ himself without Soonyoung. Every possibility in his head _had_ to have to other in it. So, no…he wasn’t going anywhere. In the end, he would always be by Soonyoung’s side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you so much to everybody who read and left comments! I really couldn't believe my fic reached 1.7k hits! Please look for more of my fics in the future.
> 
> And, thank you to my editor for putting up with my ass. Love you, Luigi!!


End file.
